


A Cinderella Story

by hopesbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Cinderella Story (2004) Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Cinderella Elements, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Secret Identity, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopesbarnes/pseuds/hopesbarnes
Summary: Y/N L/N has two solaces: her blog where she complains about her stepfamily, and the anonymous guy she tells all her secrets to. When they finally meet at the school dance will things finally go her way?A social media retelling of A Cinderella Story using Marvel charactersUpdated on Fridays on Tumblr (@hopesbarnes)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sharon Carter
Kudos: 10





	1. Twitter Profiles

**Author's Note:**

> Any guesses who each character is supposed to be?


	2. Chapter 1




	3. Chapter 2




	4. Chapter 3




	5. Chapter 4




End file.
